So Confused
by IheartTigger7
Summary: Brooke and Haley are bestfriends and Haley's in love with Nathan just as Brooke'in love with Lucas. What happens when their lives unfold right infront of there eyes as they have no control over the outcome. Slash, if you can't deal with it, don't read it!
1. Two very lost and confused friends

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.**

**Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!**

_**Now onto the story!**_

_The lips were so soft and gentle as they slowly made a trail from Brooke's neck down to her well toned stomache she had worked so hard for during cheerleading. She could feel one hand brush back a strand of her dark brown hair while the other one found its way to the hem of her shirt. She could feel that same hand glide over her breast as it reached its destination. Brookes lips parted letting a low moan escape her lips as she felt a pair of lips come crashing down on hers. Soon those same lips were leaving hot trails of kisses down her stomache once again as the hands that had made her shutter twice before slowly began to pull her pajama bottoms down as she let out one last moan. "Haley" _

**"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke Penelope Davis if you don't get that hott little ass of yours out of bed right now i'm leaving for school with out you!"yelled Haley**

**"Haley why'd you have to wake me up." said Brooke throwing a pillow at her for waking her up from one of her favorite dreams**

**"Please Brooke, I have a chem test 1st period." said Haley after the pillow hit her directly in the face**

**"You just said I had a hott ass." said Brooke with a wink as she slowly sat up on her elbows in the bed**

**"Brooke we don't have time for yet another one of your mindless flirting attempts, we need to get to school." said Haley laughing at how cute Brooke looked in her cookie monster pajama top**

**"Good morning to you too best friend." said Brooke getting out of the bed and purposely taking off her shirt in front of Haley just to watch her squirm**

**"God Brooke why do you always do that!" said Haley as she turned away blushing**

**"Cause you love me!" said Brooke as she retreated to her bathroom**

**"Only in your dreams Tigger only in your dreams." said Haley as her face started to return to its normal complection**

**"If only you knew the half of it." said Brooke in a low whisper knowing well that Haley couldn't hear her**

**As they entered the school Brooke smiled as she watched Haley greet Nathan with a kiss, yet no matter how happy she was for her bestfriend or how hard to she tried to fight it she couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that kept building up inside of her as she watched them. She was about to walk away when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. As she turned around her eyes locked with his and it was as if suddenly she were swimming in pools of ocean blue eyes that just so happened to belong to her boyfriend Lucas Scott. When he leaned down and kissed her she was suddenly in a different world where she forgot all about Haley and Nathan and it was just her and Lucas. These were the moments that confused the the hell out of her, if she was in love with Lucas then why did she dream of Haley every night?**

**"I love you Cheery." said Lucas as he turned her around so she was facing him**

**"I love you too Broody." said Brooke as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to English**

_Short yes but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Read and Reveiw!_


	2. Peter Pan

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i don't, so don't sue me.  
Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. They're starting off in the middle of their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been best friends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Only Nathan and Haley have been together since Sophmore year and Lucas and Brooke have been together since their Freshman year. So Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and I'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw! **

**Now onto the story! **

**Brooke was sitting in English with Lucas discussing Romeo and Juliet when she she heard the classroom door open and looked up to see Haley walk in. She watched he go up to Mrs. Baker and hand her a peice of paper. Brooke looked at her wondering just what it is was that she was up but but Haley just turned and smiled at her.**

**"Ms Davis, get your things you've been excused from class." said Mrs. Baker**

**"Okay." said Brooke answering Mrs. Baker while giving a shrug to the confused look on Lucas's face**

**"Bye Luke I'll see you at lunch." said Brooke giving him a kiss goodbye as she went to meet Haley in the hall**

**Out in the Hall**

**"Haley how did you just do that?" asked Brooke as she followed Haley down the junior hall**

**"Simple I told her that you had an appointment but that your car was getting fixed so I had to bring you." answered Haley grinning ear to ear at just how easily teachers fell for her excuses**

**"Wait I thought you had a Chem test?" said Brooke**

**"Oh I did but I finished a half hour early so Mr. Karter let me leave early." said Haley**

**"How are you so damn smart all the time?"**

**"It's just a gift." said Haley causing the two girls to laugh**

**"So where are we going?" asked Brooke**

**"That my dear would be the gym to finish up last minute details for our Junior Prom." said Haley as she watched Brooke's deeply imprinted dimples appear on her face as she broke out into a smile**

**"Yay!" squealed Brooke**

**As they walked into the gym Brooke just stared in awe, there was a big pirate ship and a big wooden sign above that said "Second Star To The Right And Straight On 'Till Morning." And as you looked around the dance floor was a map and there was fake Big Ben to the left with tipi's to her right. There were little stars all over the ceiling and little lights put up all around.**

**"So if it wasn't obvious the theme's Peter Pan." said Haley smiling at how in awe Brooke was **

**"It's so beautiful." said Brooke still staring **

**"Yeah it is." said Haley **

**"So what is it that we need to finish?" asked Brooke **

**"Well I need you to set up the fake fires over near the tipi's and I need to put up some lights around Big Ben and then get all the balloons ready." answered Haley**

**About a half hour later Brooke had already set up all three fires near the tipi's and was watching Haley struggle to blow up balloons. Haley had finally gotten a hold of it when one suddenly burst scaring the hell of Haley sending her falling onto Brooke. **

**As Brooke hit the floor she laughed a little at how cute Haley was to have freaked out from a balloon popping. These were just some of the reasons Brooke loved her, but what came over them next Brooke would never quite understand. **

**Instead of them getting up and laughing it off they began to lean in.**

**As this was happening Brooke froze, she didn't know why but just as the gap between them was about to close Brooke freaked.**

**"Ugh Hales you're kind of crushing me." said Brooke suddenly realizing the compromising position they were in**

**"Oh... sorry." said Haley coming back and suddenly realizing that she was still on top of Brooke **

**Just as Haley got off of Brooke the gym doors flew open and in came Nathan Scott. **

**"I knew I'd find you here," said Nathan giving Haley a quick kiss before continuing. **

**"Hey Nate!"said Haley "What are our plans?" **

**"I have everything planned for tonight, i'll be picking you up at six and i'll take you to a nice little restaurant I know of and then were head over here." answered Nathan still holding Haley **

**"Okay well I have to go to start getting ready I'll see you tonight Brooke." and with that she was off **

**As Haley left Nathan turned to Brooke **

**"This is really good Brooke," said Nathan looking around before he headed for the doors **

**Brooke just went over and sat at one of the tables thinking to herself.**

**"Why did I stop her...but most of all how could she just act like mothing happened?" Brooke began to ask herself when suddenly Lucas walked into the gym **

**He walked over to where she was sitting he handed her a card with a single white Rose.**

**"Hello Cheery**

**"Hey Broody, what's this?" **

**"That's for me to know and for you Cheery to find out." stated Lucas as he quickly kissed her goodbye**

_Brooke, _

_Meet me at the docks at 6:00 I have something special for you. _

_All my Love,  
Lucas _

_"Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to." _

**That's when she got her answer...**


	3. Slide

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.

Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!

_Now onto the story!_

She was about to go back in and grab her and tell her everything, from how much she wanted to be with her to how she had felt like this since sophmore year, and then she saw him. Lucas had rose and the biggest smile she had ever seen. She knew her two bestfriends were in love and there wasn't a thing she could do. Brooke had stopped her for a reason...and it was Lucas. As she walked away she couldn't help but feel like she was leaving a part of her there with Brooke.

Later that night Brooke was all dressed up and standing at the docks waiting for Lucas. It was getting really dark out and if he didn't show up soon she was going to kill him. Soon it was so dark she could barely see her hand infront of her and as she stepped forward her high heel got stuck in a hole on the dock.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, if you're here and just having fun watching me make a fool of myself I swear i'll castrate you with a stick!" yelled Brooke in frustration

"Alright, alright Brooke no need to go that far." she heard Lucas say while laughing at her comment

"Lucas where are, I can't see a thing." said Brooke

"Well now we can't have that now can we." said Lucas

Brooke heard a faint click and then to her amazement the whole dock lit up showing Lucas in the most handsome tux she had ever seen standing next to a horse and cariage holding a radio and a bouqeut of white roses.

"Lucas this is so beautiful." said Brooke as she looked around

"And it's all for you," said Lucas as he handed her the flowers. "Each one of these is for a time i've thought about you today." said Lucas

"Lucas this is to much." said Brooke as tears came to her eyes

"Nothing is to much for you perfect girl," said Lucas as he hit the button on the radio. "May I have this dance." asked Lucas

"Always." said Brooke as she felt Lucas's arms wrap around her

_'Could you whisper in my ear _

_The things you wanna feel _

_I'd give ya anythin' To feel it comin'_

_Do you wake up on your own? _

_And wonder where you are _

_You live with all your faults'_

"I love you Brooke." said Lucas as he held her in his arms. "You mean everything to me."

_'I wanna wake up where you are _

_I won't say anything at all _

_So why don't you slide _

_Yeah I'm gonna let it slide' _

"I love you too Lucas."

_'Don't you love the life you killed _

_The priest is on the phone _

_Your father hit the wall Your ma disowned you _

_Don't supposed I'll ever know_

_What it means to be a man _

_Somethin' I can't change _

_I'll live around it'_

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being you." said Brooke holding on tightly to the only stable thing she had left

_'I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all _

_So why don't you slide Mmm mmm slide _

_And I'll do anythin' you ever Dreamed to be complete_

_Little pieces of the nothin' that fall _

_Oh May Put your arms around me _

_What you feel is what you are _

_And what you are is beautiful'_

_Oh May Do you wanna get married, Or run away?'_

"Nathan where are we?" asked Haley trying to peek through the blindfold he had on her

"Hales it's a surprise," said Nathan laughing.

"And I love you for it but if I don't know where we are in the next thirty seconds..." but she was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing onto hers

"There." said Nathan as he took the blindfold off

"Nathan why are we in your backyard?" asked Haley trying to see the black of the night

"Well you see I have two questions for you," spoke Nathan as he walked closer to her. "One could you flip the switch next to you for me?" asked Nathan

As she did this the pool lit up and you could see a bunch of little goldfish swimming around. When she turned back to Nathan he was holding little sign that said...

_Of all the fish in the sea will you marry me?_

As Haley looked up with tears in her eyes Nathan got down on one knee.

"Haley you know I love you right?" asked Nathan

"Of course." said Haley as her hands started to shake

"Haley you are my whole world, and i'll still love you no matter what your answer is, so Haley James will marry me?" said Nathan

"Nathan..." but he cut her off

" Haley, we both love eachother, and we know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together why not just start sooner?" asked Nathan

Haley just stood there looking into his hopeful eyes.

"I'm so in love with you Haley that sometimes it scares me but I know you love me to and that's what puts me at ease," said Nathan " So Haley James will you marry me?" asked Nathan shaking as he took the ring out of his pocket

**I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. : )**


	4. And In a Split Second Everything Changed

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.

Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!

_The story_

"I'm so in love with you Haley that sometimes it scares me but I know you love me to and that's what puts me at ease," said Nathan " So Haley James will you marry me?" asked Nathan his hands shaking as he took the ring out of his pocket

Haley had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"So is that a yes?" asked an estatic Nathan

"Always."

"And forever." finished Nathan as he slipped the ring on her finger and began spinning her around

"I'll always love you Nate." said Haley she let her death grip go on him as he put her down

"Me too Hales."

_Prom..._

The night was going off without a hitch and it was even getting close to midnight when they would announce the King and Queen of prom.

"Lucas."

"Yeah Brooke?" asked Lucas as they swayed back in forth to the song

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," said Brooke. "And I guess I just wanted to say thank you again for being so wonderful tonight." said Brooke leaning up and kissing him

"You don't have to thank me Brooke," said Lucas. "Everything I do for you, you deserve."

"You know you're one of kind Broody." said Brooke with her dimpled smile plasterd on her face again

"You to Cheery." said Lucas with a smile as the music stopped and the principal came onto the stage to announce the King and Queen

"This is the moment all of you have been waiting for, all the votes have been tallied," said the principal as Mrs. Baker handed him the envolope. "And our prom King and Queen are Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis!"

"Oh my god I won! Lucas I won!" said Brooke as one of the spotlights found her

As she made her way onto the stage Nathan was right behind her.

"Well Brooke I guess we rule the school after all." said Nathan as the his staff was handed to him and his crown put on his crown was put on his head

"More like I rule the school and Haley rules you." said Brooke with a smile as flowers were handed to her and her crown was placed on her head

"It's time for the King and Queen to share a dance." said the principal

As they made their way onto the dance floor something caught Brooke's eye and as she looked again she noticed where it was coming from. She looked down at Haley's hand and saw it. A ring...that just so happened to be on her lefthand.

_'I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul'_

Nathan put his arms around her and she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Why'd you do it Nathan," asked Brooke. "You guys have so much time for that."

"What are you talking about Brooke." asked Nathan

_'I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me' _

"You know damn well what i'm talking about Nathan."

"I love her Brooke."

"You're too young for this." said Brooke

"Haley changed me Brooke," said Nathan. "I use to be a total asshole and I hated the world, but then she came along."

"Nathan..." but he cut her off

"Let me finish Brooke," siad Nathan. "When she came along she changed me, she gave me a life again, without her i'd still be the guy who has sex with a different girl every night and would still be so drunk the next morning that I couldn't even remember who it was."

Brooke just nodded in understanding, Lucas had done the same for her and she knew how grateful she was to him.

_'Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try'_

"Hey Hales." said Lucas as he stood next to Haley watching Nathan and Brooke

"Hey Luke, we haven't talked in like forever." said Haley giving him a hug

"Well that's what happens when you're giving all your time to your Fiance." said Lucas

"What are you talking about?" asked Haley shocked he knew

"Don't worry Hales, aside from the ring on your fingerIwould know because Nathan made me go buy over fourty goldfish to put in his pool." said Lucas with a laugh

"Ha I knew he couldn't have done it all by himself." laughed Haley

"Well soon to be Mrs. Nathan Scott would you care to dance?" asked Lucas as he put his hand out

_A few feet away from them..._

"I trust you with her Nathan," said Brooke. "Please don't ever make me regret that."

"That's one thing that I can promise." answered Nathan

As Brooke put her head back on Nathan's shoulder her eyes locked with Haley's and for a moment, just a moment she felt as if it was just her and Haley in the room, no one else but then as the song ended she came back from that trance and she was right back in the room with her whole grade..

_'Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide..._

_The next morning..._

"Why would they put prom on a thursday!" moaned a very tired Brooke as she covered her head with a pillow

"So kids wouldn't get drunk or have sex." said Lucas as he got out of the bed

"Well obviously thatdidn't stop us," said Brooke grinning. "Can't we just stay home today?"begged Brooke

"Cheery you know we can't." said Lucas

"I'll make it worth your while." said Brooke as she sat up and pulled him back down onto the bed

_Fourty minutes later..._

"Brooke I can't believe you made us late again!" said Lucas as he rushed into the school

"Luke calm down we only have study hall first period," said Brooke. "And besides if I had, had it my way we'd still be in my bed." said Brooke with a devilish smile

_That's when it all happened, in that one second that one shot would change everyones life forever._


	5. You Have To stay Strong for Us

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.

Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!

_The story_...

That's when it all happened, in that one second that one shot would change everyones life forever. As the shot rang throughout the school Lucas suddenly wished he had stayed home with Brooke.

"Lucas!" screeched Brooke grabbing his arm

"Just stay with me Brooke!" yelled Lucas as more shots were heard through out the school

As they reached Mrs. Bakers English room they found her lifeless body in a pool a blood near the door. Lucas just tried to run past it but Brooke started to break down.

"Brooke please, please stay strong for us okay," said Lucas. "I promise i'll protect you."

Brooke just nodded as he led them through the halls of screaming kids, when suddenly Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lucas, what is it?" asked a terrified Brooke

"It's Jimmy, he's got a gun Brooke." said Lucas

Lucas could feel his heart beating a hundred times faster at that moment, not for the fear of himself getting hurt but for Brooke. If he ever let anything happen to her he'd never be able to live with himself. Just as he was about to turn around and go the other way he heard Brooke whimper behind him, as he turned around he had never expected to see what he saw. Right there in front of him at this very moment he watched as Tim held a gun to Brooke's head.

"Tim, please don't do this" but he was cut off

"Shut up Scott!"

"Tim..." but he got shut up again

"I said to shut up!" yelled Tim his hand shaking as he held the pistol to Brooke's head

"Tim why are you doing this?" begged Brooke

"Well let's start with your boyfriend over there and how he ruined everything for me Brooke!" yelled Tim. "Before Lucas and Nathan became all buddy buddy during sophmore year I had everything, I was on the basketball team, Nathan and I were bestfriends, but what killed me inside the most was how he took you Brooke!"

"What are you talking about!" yelled Lucas.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" roared Tim

"I loved you Brooke, why couldn't you have just loved me back?" begged Tim as his hand shook on the gun still pressed against Brooke's delicate head

At that moment she felt like nothing that would ever happen to her would be able to compare to the fear that had raced through her veins at that very time.

Lucas watched Tim's hand moving and he knew that if he didn't act now his whole life would shatter in a mere two seconds

Brooke hadn't seen it coming and as he tried to make her understand how sorry he was for what he was about to do and for her know that when he did it she had to run, run as fast as she could to get out of there, and she just looked at him her face blank knowing well that this was possibly the last time she would see him alive, and then suddenly it was happening, he was moving, moving so quickly that she could still make out his image from where he just been standing a half a second earlier. He had tackled Tim to the ground and was holding his wrist trying to knock the gun out of his hands.

As Brooke fell to the ground she couldn't move, she couldn't possibly leave him, not even when the sound of a gunshot rang out.

"Nathan i'm scared." whimpered Haley as she clutched his hand while hiding behind a lab table in the chem room

"It's going to be okay Haley," said Nathan trying to stay strong for Haley. "I promise."

Suddenly they heard the door open causing Haley to freeze as they heard footsteps and the click of the door shutting.

"Is anyone in here?" whispered a girl

"Peyton?" asked Nathan

"Oh my god you don't know how happy I am to see you guys." cried Peyton as she limped behind the table

"Peyton where's Jake?" asked Nathan worried about his friend

"He had to stay home with Jenny, she's got a cold." said Peyton obviously happy he wasn't there

"Peyton you're shot!" whispered Haley as she touched her leg

"It's not that bad Haley, it's only in my leg." said Peyton flinching at the contact

"Of course it is!" said Haley. "You could bleed to death."

"Way to make with the happy Haley." joked Peyton as she tried to lighten the mood

"Peyton this isn't a joking kind of moment." scolded Haley

"Look Haley I know what could happen, I just really don't want to think about it right now okay?" said Peyton

Haley just nodded

"We need to get out of here." said Nathan

"What are you crazy!" screeched Haley

"Haley I haven't heard a shot anywhere near here in the last ten minutes or so, and if we don't get her some help...well you know what could happen." said Nathan trying to reason with Haley

"You guys really know how to make a girl who's just been shot feel good." said Peyton

Both Nathan and Haley frowned at her comment

"Okay apparently still not the time for jokes." said Peyton

_**Well another cliff hangerish thing I suppose! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reveiws, they really mean a lot and the more I get the sooner i'll update! **_


	6. Why now?

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.

Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!

_The story_...

Her morning had been nothing out of the ordinary, until Keith showed up. The smile he usually carried around was replaced with pain and fear as he slowly walked into the diner. She didn't know what came over her but as soon as he was next to her she instantly knew something had happened to Lucas, her Lucas. As Keith told her what was going on he held her as her life shattered into a million peices just as his had just moments ago when he'd gotten the news.

_The School.._

Walking through the halls what Haley, Nathan, and Peyton saw around them would scar them for the rest of their lives as the lifeless bodies of their dead classmates lay scatteredthrough outthe halls. They were a mere twenty feet from the front doors of the school when Nathan froze in his tracks as he felt a pistol being placed on his back.

"Well look what we have here." said Tim as he whiped blood off his lip from where Lucas had punched him earlier

"Tim." stated Nathan without even having to turn around

"Ding, ding, ding and the great Nathan Scott wins again," said Tim as he watched his former best friend frozen in his spot with his fiance and Peyton Sawyer. "Turn around Nathan!" yelled Tim

"Tim please don't do this." begged Haley as she watched him hold a gun at Nathan

"Shut up Haley," yelled Tim.

"Tim just let them leave, you have me." said Nathan trying to reason with him

"You really think i'd do that Nathan," laughed Tim. "I'm going to die in here and i'm taking as many people as I can with me."

"Tim you don't have to do this, if you let us walk out of here we promise we won't tell anyone." said Haley now in tears

"As much as i'd love to do that Haley I can't, you see i've already taken one Scott brother out of the picture and i'm sure his little girlfriend has told everyone that I was the one who did it." said Tim waving his gun at her

Nathan took this opportunity and tackled him to the ground sending off two gunshots. Haley watched in horror as Nathan slowly stood up but fell back down again.

"Nathan!" cried Haley and Peyton as Haley rushed to his side

_Outside..._

"Brooke!" yelled Karen as she ran to the young girls side gathering her in her arms

"Karen i'm so sorry I didn't want him to do it!" cried Brooke as she broke down in her arms

"Please tell me what happened!" begged Karen needing to know just what happened Lucas

"Tim, he..he had a gun and he had it pointed at my head and...and Lucas... the way he looked at me before he tackled him," cried Brooke. "Karen he, he saved my life again but this!"

"It's going to be ok Brooke." said Karen now holding the shaking girl

"You don't know that!" cried Brooke."As of right now all we know is that he might have just given up his life to save me!"

Suddenly the front doors opened again and the police and EMT's raced over to them putting Peyton on a stretcher.

"What's his name miss?" asked a EMT as they carried him over to a stretcher

"Nathan, Nathan Scott." answered Haley still in shock

"Ok, we're going to need to put pressure on his wound!" yelled one of the EMT's as they loaded him into the ambulance

"Can I go with him?" said Haley

"I'm sorry miss but only family is allowed to ride in the ambulance." said the EMT

"I'm his fiance."

"Alright get in." said the EMT looking at her slightly skeptical but knowing very well that every second wasted was one less second that Nathan had a chance to live.

_One Hour Later..._

They had only been waiting there for fourty minutes but as the minutes passed they felt like hours. Peyton was doing fine and Jake was in visiting her, but there had been no news on Lucas or Nathan. Brooke had finally cried herself out and had gone to visit Peyton a few minutes ago before Jake had come. As she excused herself and headed to the bathroom she heard yells of utter frustration coming from it.

"Haley what's going on?" asked Brooke as she entered the bathroom

"It won't come off," said Haley. "I keep scrubbing and scrubbing and it won't go away!"

"What won't?" asked Brooke even more worried now

"Look at me Brooke!" yelled Haley. "I'm covered, i'm covered in Nathan's blood and no matter how hard I scrub it just won't go away." cried Haley as she fell to the floor her elbows on her knee's and her hands on her face as she felt Brooke's arms wrap around her. "It just won't go away." she whispered

"It's going to be ok Haley." soothed Brooke as she held Haley in her arms

"No it's not Brooke! It's never going to be ok!" sobbed Haley

"Look at me Haley!" ordered Brooke. "Haley i'm still here for you, I always have been and I always will be ok." asked Brooke as she felt Haley nod her head on her shoulder

"I promise you Haley that no matter what happens today or tomorrow or even years from now you will always be my best friend and I will always be here for you." promised Brooke

"Thank you." said Haley as she looked up and wiped some of her tears away

"You're welcome Haley."

"I love you Brooke." said Haley as she laid her head on Brooke's shoulder

"I love you too Tutorgirl." said Brooke as she turned her head to face Haley

Once again Brooke would never be able to explain the feeling that came over her at that very moment, but as it happened everything just seemed to go away. The fact that they were sitting onthe hospital's bathroom floor didn't even faze them as this feeling over took them. Their lips met and as Brooke's arms wrapped around Haley's waist bringing her body closer to her she felt all of her worries wash away.

_There we have it ladies and gentlemen! The Baley goodness is just starting and the more reveiws the more motivation I have to update. Also if anyone knows how to fix it so I can except anonymous reveiws please tell me!_


	7. What do I do now?

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.

Background: So lets say in this story Haley and Peyton have switched places kind of. It's their Junior year and Haley and Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas have been bestfriends forever just like Peyton and Brooke and Lucas and Haley are in the show, but they still have their own parents and friends. Haley is still like Haley and Peyton like Peyton. It's going to start out as Naley and Brucas and then go to Baley. If you get lost through out the story just ask me and i'll help. With me I can change my mind in a split second so just because the story is going one way doesn't mean I won't decide in the last second to go another. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!

_The story_...

Haley moaned as Brooke deepened the kiss, it felt so good, so right, and as Brooke pulled her closer she forgot where they were and just why they were there. Then suddenly it dawned on Haley causing her to pull away.

"What's wrong?" asked an absolutely confused Brooke coming out of the trance that Haley James had just put her in.

"Brooke you have Lucas and I have Nathan..."

Brooke suddenly understanding what had just happened stood up

"Haley, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." said Brooke as she touched her arm

"Don't Brooke, not right now." said Haley as she brushed Brooke's hand away

"Haley, you're my best friend, please don't be like this." begged Brooke

"Like what Brooke? I'm sorry that I can't talk about this right now, but as of right now we don't even know if Nathan and Lucas are going to live but here we are acting like we don't have a care in the world making out on a bathroom floor!" yelled Haley as she stormed out of the bathroom with Brooke right on her tail

"Haley, Haley please stop!" said Brooke chasing after her and grabbing her arm to turn her around. "No matter what you say, we're going to have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about Brooke? yelled Haley, "Not only did I just cheat on Nathan, but I might have just ruined our friendship!"

"Haley..."

"It was a mistake and let's leave it at that, right now I have to go see if there's any news on Nathan yet."

"Nothing you could ever do would to ruin our friendship Haley...i'll never let that happen." said Brooke, "You're my best friend Hales, that will never change, even if i'm not yours anymore." said Brooke as she watched Haley just walk off without another word

Had Haley just walk away from her? Brooke hit herself against the wall in frustration, had Haley really mean what she had just said and was this the end of their friendship?

"How am I going to fix this mess!" Yelled Brooke as she smacked her head against the wall.

Just then Karen came around the corner with a very serious look on her face.

"Karen what's wrong did he wake up?" asked a now very worried Brooke as she scrambled to her feet to face her

"Yes, and actually he's asking for you." answered Karen

"Thank you god." whispered Brooke,"I'm going to go see him, thank you for finding me Karen." said Brooke walking away until she heard Karen calling her name out, stopping dead in her tracks by the sound in her voice Brooke slowly turned back around.

"Yes Karen?" asked Brooke

"Brooke...I know you love my son very much." began Karen

"I do Ms. Roe, I love him very much." said Brooke

"I know Brooke, and i'm only doing this because it's what Keith and I feel is best for Lucas right now." said Karen

"What are you trying to say Karen?"

"I guess what i'm trying to get at is well you see Keith had been given a job offer in Charlotte and we weren't going to take it at first but now with all of this..."

"Wait are trying to say that you're taking him away from Tree Hill...away from me?" asked Brooke now getting obviously upset

"It's not like that Brooke, we love very much but we're doing what's best for Lucas." said Karen trying to get Brooke to understand

"I am what's best for Lucas!" yelled Brooke

"I'm very sorry Brooke...please don't tell Lucas just yet, he needs to be stronger for when we tell him." begged Karen

Brooke didn't even answer as she walked away from her.

_Back in the Lobby..._

"Mrs. Scott have you heard anything yet?" asked Haley as she sat down in the chair next to Deb

"No, not yet but the nurse said we should be getting news on him sometime soon." answered an obviously shaken up Deb

"Deb." said Haley

"Yes Haley?" asked Deb

"I don't know what i'd do without him." whispered Haley

"Me either Haley." said Deb as she took Haley's hand in hers. "Me either."

"Who's here for Nathan Scott?" asked the doctor as he came out

"That's us." said Deb standing up and walking to him

"Well Mrs. Scott we were able to remove the bullett and stop the bleeding." said the doctor

"Thank god."

"I'm afraid it's not all good news." said the doctor dreading having to tell all of these parents that their child had died, or couldn't walk again, or so many other things had really drained him that day. "You see your son lost a lot of blood causing his heart to stop, he died on the operating table. We were able to bring him back but he was gone for a little over three minutes and if he doesn't wake up from his coma within the next few weeks his chances of waking up are slim to none." said the doctor. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Scott, I truly am." said the doctor as he left Haley and Deb standing there.

_I hope you guys are still liking this story! I'll have an update after I get a few more reveiws. I have also figured out how to make it so the people not logged in or that just don't have an account can now leave reveiws! To come in the next chapters Baley is going to start happening as Lucas moves aways(or will he?) and Nathan is in his coma, how long will that last well only I know that right now!_


	8. Is this real?

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush i dont, so dont sue me.**

**Background: Haley and Peyton have switched places, meaning Haley is best friends with Brooke and Lucas and Peyton are best friends. Hope you enjoy and reveiw!**

**_The story_...**

She stood in the door way watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She wanted to go in there and just hold onto him for dear life, but she didn't know if she could hide just how upset she was from him. She just continued to watch him breathing until suddenly he opened his eyes.

"Brooke?" asked Luacs trying sit up in the bed but instantly laying back down as he felt the pain go through his body

"Yeah Lucas, I'm right here." soothed Brooke as she sat down in the chair next to his bed

"What happened in there Brooke?" asked Lucas turning his head to look at her, "I mean after he shot me, how did we get out?"

"You go us out Lucas." said Brooke, "You knocked him out when you tackled him, but the gun went off." said Brooke, "You stood up and didn't even know you were shot."

"I don't remember." said Lucas rubbing his temple

"You lost a lot of blood Lucas, they told us that you could have some short term memory loss." said Brooke

"Lucas just nodded in understanding.

"You could've died Lucas, why would you do something that stupid, I don't want to lose you Lucas!"

"I'm sorry Brooke." said Lucas pulling her closer to him, "But I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't stopped him, I love you Brooke." whispered Lucas

"I love you too." said Brooke laying her head on his shoulder

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Hey Nate," spoke Haley as she looked down at him, "We really miss you Nathan, it's so hard without you here with us, we need you to wake up Nathan, I need you to wake up." cried Haley

"He's leaving today Nathan, Karen and Keith told me yesterday.", "We don't want him to leave, no one does.", "If you don't wake up Nathan you won't be able to say good bye to him, I know you don't want that." said Haley trying to give him reason to wake up, "Brooke's having a really hard time with it Nate, but I can't be there for her.", "She really needs you Nathan, if you can't wake up for me then do it for her Nathan, she really needs someone.", "Now that I think about it I really need someone right now too, with Lucas leaving, Brooke and I not talking, and you like this I don't have anyone either.", "Your mom said she's here for me, but it's not like I could talk to her about this, truthfully I don't think i'd be able to talk to you about this if you weren't like you are.", "I've never been so confused Nathan, I love you, I really do so never dought that ok, it's that I really think I need to try this.", "If you can hear me right now Nathan, please wake up for us, for me." begged Haley as she rubbed his hand between hers

"I have to go say good bye to him now Nate, I'll be back later I promise." said Haley as she slowly got up to leave, looking back once more at Nathan

_**Two Hours Later**_

"I hate them!" yelled Brooke as she walked into his room

"I'm not very fond of them right now either Brooke, but there's nothing we can do about it anymore." said Lucas as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her

"I really thought kidnapping you from the hospital would've been a good idea." said Brooke

Lucas just laughed at this, "And it probably would've worked too if you hadn't said it so loud." said Lucas

"Like I was suppose to know the night nurse was right outside the door." complained Brooke as buried her head in his chest

"It's going to be ok Brooke." said Lucas as he brushed a peice of hair behind her ear

"How can you say that Lucas, this is it for us." said Brooke, "This is the last day we have together." said Brooke

"Don't say that Brooke." said Lucas

"Why not," said Brooke, "It's true."

"Because one night about a year ago, a very wise girl once told me that, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." said Lucas as he kissed her

"I did say that didn't I." said Brooke smiling into the kiss

_**One Hour Later**_

Haley was laying in her bed just staring at the ceiling when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello." answered Haley as she picked the phone up

"Haley, it's Deb."

"What's wrong Deb, is Nathan ok?" asked a now terrified Haley

"No Haley, nothings wrong." said Deb

"Then what is it?" asked Haley

"It's Nathan, he's awake and he's asking for you." said Deb

"I'll be right there Deb." and with that Haley hung up

_**The Hospital**_

He was flipping through a magazine his dad had brought him to help pass some time when he heard a light knock on his door. Looking up his dark blue eyes connected with her soft brown ones, and he melted into them just as he always did.

"Hey." said Nathan, "Well what are you just standing there for." said Nathan in a joking manner

"I'm just making sure that this is real, and not another one of my dreams." said Haley as she walked to his bed

"I promise you Haley, this isn't a dream."

"I missed you so much Nathan." said Haley as she climbed onto the bed with him

"I missed you too Haley." said Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her

They stayed in that same position for a few minutes, Nathan not wanting to let her go, but knowing he had too.

"We need to talk about something Haley." said Nathan in a serious tone as he turned his head to look at her

"What is it Nathan?" asked Haley when she noticed how serious he looked

"I heard you Haley." said Nathan, "I heard everything you said to me."

"Nathan..." began Haley but he cut her off

"I know you love me Haley." said Nathan, "But I know you love her too." finished Nathan feeling his heart break as he said the words out loud that had been eating him up since he heard her tell him.

"I don't know what to do." said Haley as she looked him in his eyes

"You love her Hales." said Nathan, "And I don't want to keep you from her."

"But why?" asked Haley, "If you love me why are you just letting me go?"

"Because I do love you Haley." said Nathan, "I love you enough to let you go, to let you be happy." finished Nathan

"And if it's not what I want." said Haley finally making eye contact with him

"Then you know where I am." said Nathan suddenly feelings tears forming in his eyes

"I don't want to lose you Nathan." said Haley as her tears began to fall, "I can't."

"You never have to worry about that Haley." said Nathan, "You'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you." said Nathan as he wiped away a tear from her cheek

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I never meant to hurt you." said Haley as he held her, "I never wanted this to happen."

"I know you didn't Haley."

"This is all going to be so hard." said Haley as she wiped the rest of her tears away

"Only if you make it hard." said Nathan, "I'm letting you go Haley, go to her."

"You don't know how much I love you for this Nathan." said Haley getting of his the bed

"I think I just might." whispered Nathan as he watched her retreating form leave his room

_**Brooke's House**_

Brooke was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling just thinking about everything, Lucas had just left, Haley wouldn't even talk to her, and Nathan was still in his coma. When had her life gotten so screwed up? Why did this have to happen to her, was this just her karma catching up to her? She continued just staring at the ceiling until she felt someone come into her room. The moment she sat down on her bed she knew that it was Haley.

"He's gone." said Brooke not even looking at her

"I know." said Haley

"How?" asked Brooke

"Karen."

"Oh, her." said Brooke rolling her eyes at the name

A few minutes later Haley began talking again.

"I'm sorry Brooke." said Haley as she took her hand in hers

"No Haley, it should be me apologizing." said Brooke sitting up on her elbows, "We were both hurting and I took advantage of the situation, it was a mistake, and I'm sorry." said Brooke as if she was begging Haley to forgive her

"No it wasn't." said Haley, "Atleast not for me."

"What are you saying Haley." asked Brooke as he watched the rise and fall of Haley's chest increasing with each second that passed

Haley watched as her lips parted slightly waiting for her to answer, her eyes narrowed as if she already knew what Haley was going to say, and as much as Haley wanted to look away, to break the eye contact that Brooke had her trapped in, she couldn't. It was her damn cute dimples that were now showing on her face as she looked at her in a questioning manner, that had her mesmerized.

Frustrated with her inability to find just the right words to say to her, she leaned forward capturing Brooke's soft pink lips with hers before Brooke could even do anything about it. She pressed her body harder against Brooke's causing her to fall back onto her bed, placing her hands on the sides of Brooke's mattress as she moved in closer.

Brooke's mind was running a hundred miles a minute, not being able to believe this was really happening. This was Haley James, her best friend, the girl she had met in pre-school, was she really kissing her right now? She felt her body hit her mattress, and it was as if it brought her out of her shock, causing her to realize just what was going on, and Brooke began kissing her back. Her right hand found it's way into her hair as her left hand began gliding over them hem of Haley's shirt.

"That." said Haley pulling away, "Is what I was talking about."

_**Hope you liked it! Read and Review!**_


End file.
